A Cy Story
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Cy TeCe whatever you want to call it. It's a song fic based on the song forget to breath by Renee Cassar. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_A Cy Story_

_Cy_

_Summary_

CeCe isn't honest on what she's feeling and thinking of giving up dance. Though Ty doesn't know the reason she's thinking of giving up dance, he's willing to tell her his mind, resulting in a fight between the two wannabe lovers. It's a song fic based on the song "Forget To Breathe" by Renee Cassar. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up! Or Renee Cassar I would either A. be famous B. Have Renee sing screamo or C. Be a much better writer. So, I don't NOT own the song Forget To Breathe or Shake It Up!**

* * *

><p><em>~In CeCe's Living Room~<em>

* * *

><p><em>"I forgot to tell you somethin'... I forgot to clear the air. I forgot to appologize for nothin' and I forgot that life's not fair."<em>_ 1_

"Should I tell Ty why I wanna give up dancing?" Young Cecelia Jones, wonders inwardly. Her name is truthfuly, Cecelia, but her friends and family (except for her deceased father) call her _CeCe_.

_"But I remember you swearing to me I remember you never cried I remember wanting to believe, but now I don't remember why." __2_

Tyler Blue, or as _his _friends and family call him, _Ty_. Anyway, take a peek at Ty's thoughts...

"Why won't she tell me why she wants to give up dancing? I remember she never cried. Why is she now? I remember wanting to believe there was a chance for me and her. Now I don't remember why! She acts like I'm some stranger that she can't confide in! I would never do anything to hurt her and I can't believe she don't trust me!" Ty thinks, starting to feel his anger boil.

**FlashBack**

_**XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX**_

_I hear the door slam and I look up from my book about mastering rap. (I'm so glad that my Dad is letting me get into the rap career because it's, well... my dream...) I see a tearstained Rocky stomp in and sit next to me on the couch._

_"Woa, what's wrong, Rocky?" I ask shocked. Rocky cries, but never like this. Something must have happened at Shake It Up! Chicago... Maybe she fot into another fight with CeCe. They've been havin' a lot more fights lately, but she's never cried like this about them._

_"CeCe's giving up dancing." She sobs. My thoughts stops. CeCe what? CeCe's giving up dancing... Why would she do that? It makes no sense! She's amazing! I'll talk to her later..._

_"What're you talking about?" I ask coolly. Rocky doesn't know how I feel about CeCe. I don't know if it's a crush... or more... I don't know. I've never felt love before. Well, I have obviously, for my family, but not love for a girl. Does that make me sound gay? Well, I can tell you this, I am most defanatly straight!_

_"She said something happened at the practice I missed and now she has to quit! She said that she can't take it anymore! She- she said that she shouldn't have to deal with this anymore! And- and-" She starts. Is Rocky hyperventilating? I have such a bad feeling about this..._

_"Are you okay, sweety?" Mom asks Rocky worriedly._

_"No! CeCe's quitting dancing!" Rocky sobs, causing Mom to hug her tightly._

_"What's goin' on in here?" Dad asks with a concerned expression._

_"CeCe's quitting dancing." Mom whispers to Dad._

_I need to talk to CeCe._

_I run out of the room, to the window, the crawl out of it. Either I'm way taller than the girls or they have as hard of a time getting through the window! I'm guessing I'm just a lot taller..._

_"CeCe, we need to talk..." I exclaim angrily._

_"What, Ty?" She asks curiously. She knows I don't get mad easily... Well, she hurt my baby sister! And I don't want her to give up her dream... I-I love her too much... I think I love her!_

_"Why are you giving up dancing?" I scream. Where is this anger even coming from?_

_"I-I can't say..." She says sadly._

_"So you don't trust me?" I ask brokenly._

* * *

><p><em>"So if we ever meet again and I'm standing here and you're standing there<br>Would you do me a favor and don't say what you wanna say  
>Would you take off that smile you do so well, don't stand so close so I don't catch your smell<br>And would you do your best not to stare at me cause I can't breathe When you're there._

_I forget to breathe" __3_

"Ty, I- You won't understand." CeCe says emotionlessly. _I can't show any emotion! That's what got me into this mess! If I wasn't so stupid, to have Dyslexia... None of this would be happening._

_Why can't he just do me a favor, and not say what he wants to say? He has on this stupid smile that I know all to well. He smiles like this when he's angry, don't know what to say, or has TO much to say. It's this broken smile that breaks me..._

_Oh my God! Can't he back away? He smells so good and I wanna kiss him SO bad. I don't want to ruin our friendship! I just have to resist... Breathe, CeCe. Breathe._

"You're just so contradicting and words to you mean so much more-" She says this time aloud but still not finishing her sentence. She knows that she shouldn't say that to him. "Than showing me what I need to be shown. _Than proving it right now! _is what she wants to say. She _longs _to say it, but she can't...

_"Than growing up and being who you could be  
>But you will never turn around" <em>_4_

"Yeah? Well, you need to grow up and get with your dreams! Instead of giving up like you always do! CeCe, you give up all the time and you never try! Please, just try..." Ty yells as hurt at what she said before. _Why can't she understand she belongs with dance... and me..._ Ty wonders sadly.

CeCe just stands there, dumbfound. _Did he actually say that to me?_ CeCe wonders nervously. She needs a quick come-back and fast.

"You don't know what I go through to keep with my dreams! Do you know how many times I'm told that this career choice will never work? Or how I'm made fun of when I screw up? Do you know how many talks I've gotten from my Mom that I shouldn't be a dancer because it'll never work out? Huh?" CeCe screams in his face. Now she's angry.

_"So if we ever meet again and I'm standing here and you're standing there  
>Would you do me a favor and don't say what you wanna say<br>Would you take off that smile you do so well, don't stand so close so I don't catch your smell  
>And would you do your best not to stare at me cause… I… cant….. breathe when you're there" <em>_5_

"I wanna meet the old CeCe, again! The one that's confident, funny, and energetic! I don't like this CeCe that gives up! You're persistant, CeCe! Show it!" Ty exclaims with a hopeless chuckle. _Why is she saying all this bull-crap? She knows she belongs with dance and that it's her. She has this smile on her face and it's making me mad! How can she smile at this? She's giving up her life and she's okay with that?_

_"No I cant breathe, when you're near me, you no I can't see things clearly anyway" __6_

"You don't know me, Ty." CeCe snaps bitterly.

_"So if we ever meet again and I'm standing here and you're standing there  
>Would you do me a favor and don't say what you wanna say<br>Would you take off that smile you do so well, don't stand so close so I don't catch your smell  
>And would you do your best not to stare at me cause I can't breathe<br>When you're there" __7_

_Ouch. _"You're thowing your life away!" Ty yells, getting closer to the young, redhead, unknowingly.

"I threw my life away when I found out I was Dyslexic." CeCe whispers. _The truth is out... He knows. I shouldn't have told him. He's going to think I'm a freak!_

"I'm Dyslexic, too." Ty says seriously. _CeCe's Dyselxic? She thinks she should give up her career because of it? I'm Dyslexic and I wanna be a rapper! Rapping is harder on Dyslexia than dancing and I'd say I'm pretty darn good!_

"Don't lie, Ty." She says as more tears fall down her beautifully framed face.

"I'm not lying, CeCe." Ty says, moving closer. _It's time to make my move._

"T-Ty." CeCe stutters nervously as Ty slowly puts his lips on hers.

"I love you." Ty whispers as he puts his forehead against hers.

"I love you too..." CeCe says as she closes the gap between their lips once more.

_"I forget to breath..." __8 _

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok... So not my best work, but I worked REALLY hard on it so no flames please. Writing is a lot harder than reading LOL! ****1**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	2. AN

Well... I updated the story! So please read it again! It is COMPLETELY different so check it out again plwease :3


End file.
